


COMBINATION

by Boryen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boryen/pseuds/Boryen
Summary: 如果两颗行星碰撞，引力的作用会将碰撞产生的碎片凝聚在一起，形成一颗更大的行星。





	1. PLANETS COLLISION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果两颗行星碰撞，引力的作用会将碰撞产生的碎片凝聚在一起，形成一颗更大的行星。

从Jumin家中离开后，V把送我到了C&R公司大楼。我们聊了一些关于Jumin和RFA其他成员的话题，然后我与他简单地道别。

他与Jumin很不一样，却隐约又有所相似。当然我不够了解他，也无意去探究其中差别，所以说到底这只是一种直觉。我只是希望能透过交谈的这寥寥数语尽可能地多得到关于Jumin的信息，毕竟他们作为彼此最好的朋友已经有很长的时间。可是我又不好意思表现得太过直白，心里绕了好几个弯的心思他自然也不会懂。

他希望我不要怨恨Jumin，表情诚恳。我也诚实地告诉他，我并没有任何怨恨，但是依旧在担心。他问我是否是在担心Jumin对我做出不理智的举动，我否定了。

我只是在担心我喜爱的那个人而已。

 

提着装有礼裙的袋子，我慢慢走向车站。高跟鞋纤细的鞋跟叩击地面的发出的声响，融入了汽车驰骋与路人聊天的喧闹中。我忍不住停下脚步，仰望天空，这样月流澹澹、星影疏落的夜穹总会让我想起Jumin的眼睛——从最黝深之处泛起动人的光芒。

轻薄如纱的云层堪堪遮住了半个月亮，怡人清凉的晚风抚触着裸露在外的肌肤。我决定多走几站再乘车，因为此时心中翻涌的思绪浓重又凌乱，我的理智告诉我，需要花足够的时间去分析，去解决。而此时正是最好的时机。

从第一天认识他，到去到他家中造访，我一直表现得体贴而善解人意，并非故意这样去做，而是自然而然地，就想这样去对待他。某种意义上来说，遇到Jumin我才有了急迫的欲望去理解和安抚一位异性。

另一方面说来，Jumin似乎有一股不自知的天真烂漫，他开的玩笑我觉得既幽默又可爱，虽然RFA里的其他成员大概不会同意我的想法。我从不认为他像个机器人，他的内心虽不纤细却很敏感，只是他成长的环境与其中发生的故事，就像一颗厚重的茧，暂时缠裹住了他——看不到也听不见，外边也没有让他破茧而出的动机。

我似乎没有疑惑多久就明白了，我想成为这个动机。

不止于理解，而是想拥抱。

拥抱他的身体，拥抱他纯粹又纠结的心。

为什么呢？也许是我对他的好奇吧。但原因并不重要，因为我真真实实的成为了这个动机。

Jumin开始愿意告诉我关于他的事和他的感情，直到敞开心扉让我触碰和探索其中，然后，他的坚韧和柔软，光明与黑暗毫无保留地呈现在我面前。

他是渴望理解与被爱的，而这些，我愿意全部给他。

我想要他知道，他可以有这个自信，自信我能够接受他的所有，从里到外，从头到脚。

他不需要控制或者改变自己，只要他在面对我的时候，愿意来感知我内心的感受——有些东西，不能够被束缚，而是应当滋养。情感的萌发，是无法预知的命运。而对尊重的向往，是生命永远的主题。

也许我因此表现出来的态度让大家都感到忐忑，所以他们开始责怪Jumin的顽固不化。

我清楚地记得我坚持要离开时Jumin受伤的神情，我并不想看到他难过，因为我真的很喜欢他，或者可以说是爱吗？尽管我们认识的时间并不长。

他确实无比忧虑我的安全问题，即便他固执地把我关在他的家里，让我想到了黄金笼中的囚鸟。我对他的喜爱，也没有因此减少一分一毫。

但是我更明白的是，暂时的离开才能完全解开他的心。

我从心底里期望他拥有最完整最纯净的快乐，并愿意为之倾尽全力。

当你深深地喜爱一个人时，你的愿望永远是和他走向一个最自由又平等的美好未来。所以我希望他能在这段时间能有足够独立的空间去放松，而不是一直因为我的存在而感到焦虑和紧绷，导致无法去尝试更加理性地思考与进退。

所以，我选择不懈又激烈地要求他放我离开，就如同他一直固执地挽留。

 

坐上了回公寓的车，我挑了舒适的靠窗座位，然后打开了手机。

翻看着Jumin给我发过的信息和我们在聊天室里的记录，心脏似乎缓慢地开始加速跳动，一股温热的感觉从脊背开始延伸，直到脑后和指尖。没想到仅仅是重复来看这些真诚的情话，我都会面红耳赤。

我不太有写日记的习惯，应该说，自从成人后我没有写过哪怕半篇日记，大概是因为觉得并没有什么值得记录下来的事情。手机里的备忘录记录的都是一些毫无感情表述的、不能忘掉因为忘记会带来麻烦的东西，比如说各种账号密码。

可是前两天我却鬼使神差地将半夜醒来时偷拍Jumin的图给保存进去，还添加了几行恋爱中的人才写得出的肉麻语句。

也许这是我躁动的内心想要给予Jumin的反馈，同时因为自私和羞涩，我还没有勇气让他知道这些。可这并不妨碍我坚信着真实和坦诚才是感情稳固的基础，我知道自己有一天会与他分享。

因为偏离轨道而「撞」上Jumin的我，希望与他以更深的牵绊，融合成为一个更好的整体。

——真实，又坦诚的，我的想法。

 

踏进公寓楼的电梯，按下了楼层按钮，我决定给Jumin打个电话。

可能是因为心情激动，我的手有微微的颤抖，1号键。随即屏幕上出现了我和他的合影——这是在他做早餐的时候我突然拉着他拍下的。因为实在太少见到他这样毫无防备的表情，我当时立刻存了下来，而且拒绝发给他，这张照片可是我的宝贝呢。

想起他曾经建议我把他的号码放在0或者6，我考虑了但是最后没接受，理由就像他说的那样，1是个优先的位置。这样很不错。

Jumin几乎是立即接通了电话，听到他声音里掩盖不住的低落，我的心泛起丝丝缕缕因怜爱而生的痛楚。迫不及待地、郑重其事地，我告诉他所有的想法，告诉他不用担心，我们俩才刚刚开始。

我努力地尝试说出一些难以启齿的甜言蜜语来表达我的爱意，话还没说完已经觉得脑中有一壶沸腾的水，蒸汽源源不断地透过皮层，热烫了整个面颊。

他兴奋而积极的回应让我雀跃，也让我安心。

站在公寓门口，结束了甘香又略带苦涩的通话后，我想象着明天的见面，用笃定而轻快的语气给他发了一条信息。

然后打开了公寓的门，满心期待着在浩瀚宇宙留下中属于我们的星迹。

 

–MC View END–


	2. SONNET 43

「I hope I’m special to you.

……

I didn’t think that. I think you try just as hard as everyone else.

……

I suddenly miss you.」

午夜的霓虹灯在淅淅沥沥的雨水中折射出迷幻的光晕，都市夜晚的不甘寂寞和纵情笙歌都被隔绝在了窗外。安静的室内，女性的声音从话筒中传来，而拿着手机的男人坐在落地窗边的椅子上，并没有任何回应。

「I’ll be here, so don’t worry and come home as soon as you can.

……

I... was a bit flustered too but I liked it.

……

Are you okay?」

「No, I’m not.」突然，男人答了话，沙哑的嗓音仿佛是一个迷失在沙漠风暴中干渴的旅人。然后他按掉了手机，将身体靠向椅背，以一种想要放松的姿态闭上双眼。

很累，身体所能承受的似乎已经到了极限，然而一直无法入睡，胸口左侧跳动着弹拨神经，让他的四肢百骸紧绷到刺痛。精神上的折磨像不见底的黑洞，慢慢地吞噬这具身躯的血肉。

仍然努力坚守阵线的理智告诉他，他需要休息。而愈到夜深人静时愈汹涌的情绪与之对抗着，快要把他淹没。头愈来愈疼，凌乱的思绪在脑中膨胀，心越跳越快，喉咙如同荒火焚烧后的秋林，窒息的感觉再次袭来。

痛，好痛。

抓住椅子的扶手，臂上的青色的血管因肌肉的牵动而开始偾张，他用力撑起身体站起来。眼前的景象看不清，暗沉沉的一片，嘴里好像尝到了什么，又苦又咸。

啊，是海水吗？

沉下去，又被托了起来。

还是很痛。

踏着地毯的脚步已无法感觉到虚实，床铺摇晃着，壁灯闪烁着。朦胧之中，那里应该有人在等他。

 

_****—** ** ****When most I wink, then do mine eyes best see,** ** _

_****For all the day they view things unrespected;** ** _

_****But when I sleep, in dreams they look on thee,** ** _

_****And darkly bright are bright in dark directed;** ** _

_**** _

他在空无一物的大厦里走了很久，没有声响，没有出口，只有白得刺眼的墙壁。想要触摸前面的一堵墙，却怎样都无法靠近。

这是在哪呢？见过了无数建筑的他不记得有这样一个地方。他蹲下来，摸到的地面坚实而冰冷，抬起头，通过大厦的透明穹顶可以看到湛蓝的天。

似乎找不到离开的方法，只有漫无目的游荡，其实他也不知道该不该寻找，因为这里平和寂静，也并没有什么不好。

忽然，有一缕粉色轻飘飘地旋坠，经过他的视野，落在他的脚尖。

头顶上传来玻璃的震动声，穹窗开始碎裂。他本能地抬起右臂想要挡住危险，接连不断掉下来的晶亮碎片却避开了他的身体，一颗颗砸在地上，叮咚作响，然后溅成一朵朵水花。

还没来得急思考当下的情形，一股春日的芳香至上而下，穿过再没有阻碍的天井，挟裹着无数粉嫩花瓣钻入了大厦。他被吹得睁不开眼睛，暖融融的气流蹭过发梢，从花瓣贴接皮肤的地方扩散开来。

当他再打开眼，面前是一扇老旧斑驳的门，门外传来隐隐约约的哼唱。努力地想要听清那人在唱什么，可是声音像轻柔的羽毛，调皮地略过耳廓又飞到远方。

没有犹豫，他用力推开门，绚丽晚霞下一片广阔的葡萄园出现在眼前，空气中的清鲜果香迅速地侵入了鼻腔。下意识地他开始寻找方才听到的歌声，时而清晰时而模糊的熟悉嗓音萦绕在排排葡萄架间。他焦急地开始奔跑，两侧是满坠果实的绿藤，他像在紫色宝石的世界里穿梭。

歌声越来越近，他看到葡萄园的尽头那座圆形的风车磨坊。庞大叶轮在缓慢地转动着，在夕阳浸润的墙壁上留下悠旋的影子。木梯子贴着磨坊的门边，向下延伸到地面。一个戴着宽檐帽子的姑娘坐在梯子上，黄昏的风穿过她茶棕色的长发，微微吹起她膝盖下的裙摆。

他没有叫她的名字，而是开始更快地朝她跑去。周围的一切似乎都不再重要，他只看着她，想要听到她说话，握住她的手。

终于，他站在了她的面前。不知道自己为何这般局促，像担心眼前人会突然消失一般紧紧盯着她的双眼。

她笑意盈盈地对他说：「你来啦。」

「可以坐你旁边吗？」他问。

「来吧。」梯阶并不算宽，她往里挪了些，让出了一个位置。

他靠着她坐下，近得能感受到她的体温。悄悄地，他轻扣住她的右手，就像往常那样，五指相互嵌入对方的指缝，亲密到不留一丝罅隙。

感觉到她将头依在他的肩膀上，西沉的太阳安详地渐渐带走明亮，两人默契地享受着时间的流淌。

当他看到最后一丝阳光收入她的眼睛，地上影子完全溢散开，融入了夜的颜色。

「别哭，Jumin。」她纤柔的指尖触碰到他的脸颊，「以后会很好的。」

 

_****—** ** ****Then thou, whose shadow shadows doth make bright,** ** _

_****How would thy shadow’s form form happy show** ** _

_****To the clear day with thy much clearer light,** ** _

_****When to unseeing eyes thy shade shines so!** ** _

**_**** _ **

身体冷得颤抖，额际和颈项被一种不舒服的黏腻占据，可是却无法动弹。意识以极慢的速度变得清明，挣脱了无形的束缚感，他猛然坐起来，发现自己在床上，被汗水湿透的衣服贴着皮肤。朝旁边望去，明净的落地窗外已是晨光熹微，夜雨过后的天空格外清爽，林立的高楼上的玻璃反射出现代城池的粼粼波光。

他睡着了，在很长一段时间的失眠后。刚刚苏醒的一刹那，他甚至有些分不清梦境和现实，那些景象和触感还刻在他的记忆里，让他恍惚和回味。

然后习惯性地打开手机，按下通话录音的播放键。再如同需要工作的每一天的早晨，他洗漱、用餐、着装。

站在衣帽间，他看着摆放整齐的领带，想起这是一件他曾经非常不喜欢的却必须要做的事。而自从她自告奋勇地帮他挑选，让他不再觉得它毫无意义和浪费时间。

她背着手，在衣柜前观察那些领带，又再看看他。稍作思考，拿起一条，放在他的胸口比一比，满意的话就帮他系上，不满意，就再换一条。

他喜欢她帮自己系领带的样子。

她个子不算高，总是需要他稍微弯下腰来配合，每次她都看着自己，然后他能够从她的两泓秋水里看到自己的倒影。往往互相凝视的最后就是情不自禁地靠近，接着唇齿相依，缓慢又深入地亲吻。她的嘴唇柔软又温热，含住的时候像在吃精致的法式甜点。她会调皮地用舌头舔过他的口腔，然后在他的反击下发出撒娇的喘息，这经常让他们徘徊在走火的边缘。

一直在重播的女声忽然被邮件铃音打断，也把他从回忆中拉扯出来。拿起手机，看了一眼发件人——707。

邮件里面附了一些文档资料以及几张图片。迅速地，他点开了那些图片。

——是一张手机备忘录的截图，图中有一张相片和几行字。

一个熟睡的男人，乌黑的短发在夜灯下染上了昏黄的光泽，睫毛和鼻梁下投着阴影。他睡得安稳又深沉，仿佛在做一个美好的梦。

照片下写着：

「TURE Sleeping Beauty！

我最最最喜欢Jumin Han♥︎

他有这~~~~~~么温柔可爱，我要好好爱护他^^」

——女子开心地笑着，脸颊贴着男人的下颌，做了一个wink。几缕茶棕色的发丝散乱地夹杂在两人相亲的肌肤中间，男人的表情虽然有些猝不及防的惊讶，眼中却隐隐泛着愉悦的涟漪。

——一只白猫靠在女子臂弯里，蓝宝石般的眼睛盯着女子的脸庞。女子嘴角是掩不住的笑意，一人一猫静静地对视。温暖的阳光从窗户洒下，将她们包裹其中。

他反反复复地翻看有她在内的图片，拳头不自觉地捏起又松开。他甚至产生了错觉，那双美丽的眼睛正透过荧屏在看着自己。

不能说是她满足了他对于爱侣的所有期望，在此之前他并无任何意向也从未思考。应该说是，遇到她之后，他才真切地感知和理解了「爱」与「被爱」。她是心地善良且聪慧稳重的女性，她的一切引导他发现新的自己，承载住他那源源不断的、陌生而又难以自己的爱意。

伸出手指摩挲着冰凉的屏幕，一切犹似幻梦一场。

门外传来司机的声音，他关掉图片，划到页面底端。

「这是从服务器自动备份中找到的图片，她没上传到messenger。还有一些其他的东西我都分类整理好一起发过去了。

对不起，Jumin。」Saeyoung在邮件末尾写道。

 

_****—** ** ****How would, I say, mine eyes be blessed made** ** _

_****By looking on thee in the living day,** ** _

_****When in dead night thy fair imperfect shade** ** _

_****Through heavy sleep on sightless eyes doth stay?** ** _

**_**** _ **

「Assistant Kang，如果我请求你帮忙照顾伊丽莎白三世一段时间，」在Jaehee汇报完工作准备离开时，Jumin突然叫住了她，「你是否愿意？」

Jaehee是不大喜欢猫的，每每清理粘在衣服上的猫毛她都会感到十分烦躁。其实Jumin在遇到MC后再也没强迫她照看伊丽莎白三世，这次提出来也是以询问的语气。看着顶头上司平静的神色，Jaehee没什么迟疑便决定答应下来。

曾经的Jumin Han是个睿智又冷淡的人，他唯一「为人诟病」的是他几乎无法与人共情，既无褒扬，也无批判，只有陈述要求和事实。不得不说，在这个资本控制的世界里，作为领导者拥有这样的行事作风，能在最大程度上提高公司的运作效率。而作为日常生活的接触，却比较难以进行愉快的沟通交流。

MC突然出现在他们的生活中后，Jumin以一种令人咋舌的速度温热起来，仿佛那个长久的以来的形象是大家的幻觉。Jaehee深刻地感受过MC的好意，所以对于Jumin的变化更多的是不适应而非不理解。她原以为在那件事以后Jumin会恢复成原来的样子，不过事实证明她错了。

Jumin曾经划得分明的冰雪界限，被一股不可预知的柔暖春风融成汪洋。而春风散去，浪涛只来得及卷裹下些许落花，托着它们在水面飘荡。

「Mr. Han，需要我什么时候把伊丽莎白三世接过来？」Jaehee作为在工作中与Jumin接触时间最长的人，对气氛的了解可说是十分敏锐了。而此时，她觉得有一种被竭力压抑的沉痛已然要破开看似沉静的海面。

「明天中午你方便吗？我让司机接送你们。」

「没问题，只是把伊丽莎白三世接到我家去，花不了多长时间。」Jaehee答道。

得到了肯定的回答后，Jumin似乎放心地轻叹了一口气。「我打算休个假，也许不会很短。我不在的时候多麻烦你了，Assistant Kang。」

其实Jaehee在Jumin开始非常疯狂地工作之时，已经大致猜出他的目的。只是在她的角度无法想象的是，遇到这样的事后怎么能在短时间内冷静下来，或者说是，强行镇静下来。messenger上Jumin依旧使用着MC的相片作为头像，他也逐渐地变得更加亲切。这种亲切并非流于表面，而是能让人感受到的发自内心的真诚。

然而这才是问题的所在。

「Mr. Han，你还好吗？」Jaehee犹豫了一会儿，RFA的成员都曾私下联系她，希望她能确认一下Jumin的状态。Jumin不是个喜欢拐弯抹角的人，所以Jaehee决定直截了当。

Jumin眉头微蹙，似乎有些惊讶她会这么问。但是嘴唇开阖了好几次，他也还是没说话。

Jaehee很有耐心地安静等待着，因为她知道Jumin一定会给出答案。

沉默横亘在二人中间，他睁着眼睛，乌黑的瞳仁里没有焦点。

「我好想她。」

过了很久，他说。

他明明没有在流泪，可是Jaehee仿佛听到了泪水落下的声音。隐忍的，喑哑的，如同暴风雨前低吟的海潮，这是海洋最孤单的哀鸣。

Jaehee懂了。走出办公室的时候，眼前的模糊唤回了她的意识，她赶紧背过身取下眼镜，用纸巾拭了拭眼眶。她分不清这是因为看到Jumin痛失所爱的触动，还是自己又想起了失去友人的悲伤。

 

_****—** ** ****All days are nights to see till I see thee,** ** _

_****And nights bright days when dreams do show thee me.** ** _

**_**** _ **

风车磨坊旁建了一个宽敞的平台，平台上支起了爬满了葳蕤藤蔓架子，阳光透过植物枝叶的缝隙零碎地洒在地面。大家坐在荫凉处，边品尝红酒边轻松地交谈。

明日，一年多前未能如期举办的RFA 募款会将在这个葡萄酒庄进行。当时Jumin的这个决定，自然是让成员们感到十分意外的，不过大家都表示了支持，并在为期不短的准备阶段都无私地予以了协助。

Jumin举行活动的决心非常坚定，他亲自向MC曾经联系过的客人再次发出了邀请，并确保了每一位的行程安排妥当。即便带着Jaehee提前半个月到达酒庄开始正式筹备会场，大陆彼端的公司工作他也没落下一星半点。

一切都在他的安排下有条不紊地推进着，提前一个星期到达酒庄的RFA其他成员本以为他是让他们来搭把手，结果看起来他并不需要，所以大家的时间几乎都用来在异域风情中恣意徜徉。

「哇哦，太漂亮了！！！」被禁止喝酒的Yoosung拿着一杯葡萄汁，站在平台边上，朝着葡萄地大声喊道。

「Yoosung……你已经说了无数次了！」

「可是我还是很想『哇哦』，因为以前一直没来过这样的地方！」Yoosung再次感叹出声，「感谢Jumin，哈哈！」

「我也很高兴我们的募款会能够再次举办，而且我们也很久没有能聚在一起了。虽然我不是很想表扬这位信托基金小少爷，不过这次的确是托他的福。」ZEN晃了晃酒杯说道。

「是的。不过Mr. Han是真的变了很多呢……那时候他休假回来给我带了礼物，还是我非常喜欢的东西，我可以说是不知所措了。」Jaehee推了推眼镜，「而且他还让我今天好好休息，给了我一笔额外的工资。感觉即使过了这么久，我好像也不太能适应呢。嗯……我觉得不只是我一个人，公司的其他员工大概也一样。」

「啊对，那个皇家比利时壶，看着都是一种享受呢！Jumin送给我的我也很喜欢，他肯定有认真考虑了每个人的喜好。这么说来他的变化不是挺好的嘛！我觉得他变得很替人着想，怎么说呢……体贴？温柔？哈哈。」

Yoosung刚说完，ZEN的身体就抖了抖：「你别用『体贴』、『温柔』这种词来形容他行不行？！我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩！不过我以为他不会再愿意接触相关的事情，没想到……」

「Mr. Han一直是我们当中最冷静和坚强的吧，当初你们还一直说他像个没有心的机器人。有时候我会想，如果我们的messenger什么都没发生过，他一直像原来那样下去，就不会经历这些痛苦了……但是，他自己愿意吗？」

「如果是我的话，我可能宁愿和她没有任何交集……不是怕自己受伤，而是希望她能好好的。但是我不是Jumin，所以我不能确定他怎么想，」ZEN收起了表情，叹了一口气说道，「毕竟对于我们来说，这已经很艰难了，他的话，肯定更艰难吧，虽然他尽力不表现得明显，可是谁看不出来呢。」

「我不太愿意再回忆，而且这个话题对我来说还是有点沉重……真的很对不起，可是道歉已经没用了。如果能重来我真的不想要什么募款会，就各自在各自的轨道上安安稳稳。」Yoosung说着更伤感起来。

「事情已经发生了，而且这不能怪你，不要自责。我想Mr. Han那么坚持要再举行募款会的原因，主要也是因为MC吧？」Jaehee拍了拍Yoosung的肩膀，试图安慰一下这个感情细腻的大男孩。

ZEN点头同意道：「我想也是的……Yoosung，活着的人总要往前走的，我觉得Jumin现在看起来已经比之前好很多了，希望时间让他真正的痊愈过来吧。」

「好的，我会一直这样祈祷……」Yoosung努力做出个笑脸。短信铃声突然响起，Yoosung打开手机看了一眼，又说道：「Saeyoung说他升级完会场的安保系统了，等会儿就和Jumin 一起过来。」

 

九个多月前Jumin休假结束回到公司上班，这三个月的假期他几乎都是在法国的葡萄酒庄度过的。他没在回来的时候顺便带回什么新奇的点子让Jaehee去研究策划，而是给RFA的成员们各带了几份漂亮而名贵的伴手礼。

没有人知道Jumin Han是怎么度过那段时间的，大家也默契地没有发问。世界上有很多事情只能自己解决，别人的安慰与同情有时候只会适得其反。

Jumin在葡萄酒庄亲身参与了葡萄酒酿造的每一环节的每项工作，体力劳动给身体带来的愉悦感能够缓解精神上的压力。淋漓的汗水洗刷着身躯，让他能够累到沉沉睡去，然后在梦中与她相见。

沙漏中的彩砂不断地落下，就像光阴不停地流走。Jumin无时不刻不在想念她，因为她，他成为了一个更好的自己，不论是之于本身，还是对于旁人。

 

三人看到Jumin沿着葡萄地边上的石路向上走来，他黑色的头发在傍晚的风中轻舞，夕照将他的身体镀了一层金边，勾勒出了那一如既往的稳健步伐和挺拔姿态。Saeyoung在他身后不远处追了上来，两人边说着什么边往前走。

「Jumin，你终于忙完了啊！你和Saeyoung都辛苦了！对不起……好像只有我没帮上什么忙。」Yoosung走向两人，不好意思地挠了挠头。

Jumin温和地看着他，说：「大家都为RFA付出了很多，你也不例外。」

「谢谢你这么说，我真的很期待明天的活动！」

「是的，我也很期待。如果不是你们，这个募款会也不会筹备得这么顺利。非常感谢大家的帮助，」Jumin诚恳地说道，眼睛里闪着细碎而明亮的光，「我很高兴，我相信她也和我一样。」

彤红的晚霞在天边燃烧，时间忽然变得缓慢，大家的目光都停留在他身上。

Jaehee浅声问道：「Mr. Han，你还好吗？」

 

——「Jumin，明天见！」

想起手机信箱中MC最后传来的那条短信，他微笑着说：

「我……还不错。」

 

 ——虽然上帝召回了他派降人间的天使，而有幸曾与天使相见的我，有限的生命已与她合一，并带着她的祝福，以思慕与感激之心继续生活。

–END–

**Author's Note:**

> 觉得还是原文更合适一些，所以在电话录音的地方用了英文。


End file.
